It's Thanksgiving, Love
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: Sometimes, feelings are hidden well. Sometimes, people just need love. Sometimes even the cruelest of criminals need comforting. This time, Sakura and Itachi found each other. On the night of Thanksgiving they admit their love to one another. LEMON
1. Chapter 1: Dinner

Thanksgiving



Panting, I laid my head on the grass, my knees drawn up to my chest, one arms on those sore knees, the other over my face, covering the sun from my eyes. Training was excruciating today, maybe it was because the day after it was Thanksgiving. Maybe Kakashi was pissed about something, anyways, I didn't mind, I never minded.

Over the years, I'd grown. Physically and mentally. My hair was longer, and I grew into that large forehead of mine. I grew to be a few inches over five feet, and grew subtle curves. Somehow, I, apparently, still kept 'my adorable innocence' everyone loved. But my mind was sharper, I never whined, basically, I was easier to live with than my twelve year old self. But, why wouldn't there be changes? It had been seven years. Sasuke was back, but I never doubted he wouldn't, the real surprise was, _Itachi was back, too._

That shocked me more than anything. He explained that the Akatsuki was no more, and he was the only one who survived. Apparently, an extraction had gone terribly wrong, and he was lucky he was far away enough to be injured, instead of dying like all of the others. Tsunade was suspicious, but after an investigation, he seemed to be telling the truth, except that they found two survivors, Kisame and Deidara, who were both willing to come and stay with Itachi at Konoha.

They really weren't that bad, though almost all the civilians were afraid of them. I befriended them all. Kisame seemed to enjoy my company, he found me quite amusing, actually. He treated me a lot like a little sister, but when he got drunk, he was just plain _weird_.

-Flashback-

"Where's my stuffed animal!?" Kisame screamed, his words slurred.

Sakura came out from the bathroom, "Hm? I don't know, Kisame-kun, what does it look like?"

He never gave her an answer, he just flashed in front of her, and then, she was more than two feet off the ground. Kisame squeezed her in a deathly hug, "Itachi! Itachi! I found my teddy bear!"

"Kisame-kun!" she choked out, "I'm _not_ your stuffed animal!"

Just then, Itachi decided to come out, and the both of them turned toward him. It might have looked humorous, Sakura smooshed against Kisame, the side of her cheek hurting like crazy and not able to breathe, but no one would have expected Itachi's reaction.

Itachi Uchiha _laughed_.

-End flashback-

But, as much as I'd like to deny it, I like his laugh; it was smooth and husky, like his voice. It showed that he had emotions, but who wouldn't? Even though everyone would like to say he was completely emotionless, I didn't think so at all. If he was the least bit human, he had emotions.

Not just, anger and ruthlessness, he could love too, but no one could ever see that, no one ever tried to love him.

Deidara was my friend too. He was such a sweetheart, even when they first met, though; he had a frown-pout set on his face for a few months.

Itachi was just…Itachi. But he was less ruthless than anyone expected him to be, he tried at least. The three of them stayed with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound, which he wasn't thrilled with.

I was now head of all medical research in Konoha, Naruto was Hokage, and Sasuke was the head of the ANBU forces.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Naruto's voice shook me out of my unexpected reverie and I sat up looking around wildly where the source of his voice came from. Not caring enough to look, I stood, brushing the grass off my beige skirt and was briskly knocked right back down into the grass, a large weight on me, "Naruto, get off," I said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he whined, helping me up with courtesy he'd gained over the years.

I smiled at him, warmly, "Its okay, I spaced…didn't see you there…"

"You seem to be doing that a lot Sakura-chan," he said, more observant than he would have been when he was twelve.

I nodded, "Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah, do you want to go to Sasuke's for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Sure, did you invite Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as they walked toward town.

"Yeah, he's coming too," Naruto said, gripping my hand in his as we walked. Naruto and I were like brother and sister, both of us didn't have any other siblings so it was great that we had each other. He had realized that I would never return his feelings, and eventually moved on and now he was happily engaged with Hinata, both 20 years old. "And Itachi, Fishy, and Older Me will be there."

Fishy was just a nickname that I came up with for Kisame, anyways, he did look like a fish doesn't he? And 'Older Me' is Deidara's nickname, because he and Naruto were just so similar!

"That seems fun," I mused, "I think I'm gonna go home and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it!" he exclaimed, leaning down to kiss my cheek, since he was more that a head taller than me, which…was saying something…

I grinned and shut the door.



I was having those rare alone days where I could never think of what to do because I wasn't used to the freedom. So I just lay on my bed like I told Naruto I would do. My arms, legs, calves, shoulders, everything in my body ached. But the feeling was almost mutual.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, it had come so fast. It really was nothing special to me, but maybe it'd be good for me to go. Spend more of that 'family time' Naruto always talked about. But, for right now, I just wanted to sleep.

I peeled off my stick sweaty clothes and threw them into the bathroom, crawling under the covers in just my undergarments. Days like these, cloudy and hazy, just made me lazy, and it truly was too early to sleep, about six thirty, but there was nothing to do…

My mind was just so clouded and full as well, and it took all I could do just to stay awake and think about it. In the end, I just gave up and almost instantaneously, I fell asleep.



I woke up the next day to the sound of children playing in the streets outside my apartment, it was nice to hear there carefree laughter. Swinging my legs out from under my blanket, I opened the curtains to see what they were doing, and cringed, it was raining.

I've always hated the rain. Whenever it rained, something in my life would go terribly wrong. The day after I was born, it was raining and my father was killed. Last year, my mother died, and there was a storm. My nose wriggled and I walked into my bathroom to take a shower, Naruto would be over for some reason in a little bit.



_Ding! Dong! _

_Ding! Dong!_

_Ding! Dong!_

The bell rang and I wrapped a towel around myself, a little angry at Naruto for coming up so early. I opened the door, my jaw set, angrily, "Wait in the living room, don't touch a thing, if you see my wolf, don't attack him, _and don't touch anything_?"

"O…okay," Naruto muttered, his cheeks a little red. But, I didn't let him finish because I was in my bedroom before he could start his sentence again.

Looking through my closet, I reached in and grabbed the first thing I touched. It was a pair of faded black jeans, a white tank top that hugged her curves comfortably, a gray tank top over the first, and a white sweater.

I pulled on a bra and began wrapping all of my upper body, a habit, and pulled on underwear before putting on all the other clothes I picked out randomly. Before pulling on standard ninja sandals, I brushed my waist long pink hair.

"Naruto, I'm done," I called, walking out of my small bedroom. I glanced around the apartment to find that stupid blonde idiot.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his weight on my body before I could even turn around.

"Ugh," I groaned, pushing at his chest, surely he would grow out of his habit in the next couple of years; I hated to think of what his children would be like.

He chuckled and stood up, "Come on Sakura-chan, there's a festival today! I'm going to take Hinata! You should come along, too, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Naruto, I think maybe I'll just hang out at the park or something," I lied, I didn't go to these events anymore, every since mother died.

"You should go! I know you're lying!" Naruto frowned.

"I'm not going," I said, in a voice that was meant to end the conversation.

"I'm going to make you," Naruto said, in the same tone.

We stared at each other in a hard expression.



"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, loud and high.

Naruto really wasn't kidding about making me; he wanted me to have fun, such a sweetheart. But this was completely unexpected. Even if he brought me there, he'd just leave me there, walk with Hinata, he really shouldn't be wasting his time with me… As I thought that, I felt tears pelt his shoulder.

He skidded to a stop, bringing me down to face him, worriedly, "Sakura-chan, are you alright? Why are you crying silly? I want you to have fun. I want you to be _happy_."

I wiped my eyes feeling stupid, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

"_You_ should be having fun with Hinata, stop worrying about me, you know?" I said, hoping I sounded as sincere as I hoped.

His eyes softened in understanding, "Sakura-chan, you're so worth it, you don't even see yourself! You're so selfless, beautiful, so full of innocence, and you think you're not _worth it_. You think that people shouldn't spend time with you because they lead a life that doesn't include you? Almost everyone in this town led that life _because _of you, and I won't stop…"

"…when did you get so perspective?" I asked, eying him suspiciously.

He just laughed at my suspicion and hugged me gently, then began to steer me to where the festival was being held. When we arrived, Hinata came up to us, smiling, "Sakura-chan, you're here, too?"

"Naruto dragged me here," I said as he laughed sheepishly, he looked at Hinata and then at me, pleadingly, "Go ahead Naruto; I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll see you later!" he exclaimed, kissing my cheek and dragging Hinata away.

I sighed, and started wandering around, looking at the games and prizes, and in about twenty minutes, I found myself on a bench, licking an ice cream cone.

"Sakura," a voice said behind me, startling me.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, you scared me," I breathed.

He chuckled and gave me the ice cream cone I didn't know I had dropped. I took it, and smiled in appreciation. I took a bite out of the cone as he sat down next to me watching me with amusement. I glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged and I continued to eat, I didn't see what was so funny. Then I felt a finger on the corner of my lips and I stared at him, incredulous. He pulled back and pulled his slender ice cream covered finger into his mouth, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"You're a messy eater," he said to me simply.

I could feel the blood rush to my face and I snorted, looking away, finishing my ice cream cone. He raised an eyebrow at my behaviors and stood, holding his hand out, and I rose my brow, too.

"Come on, Naruto is right, you need to have some fun," Itachi said simply.

I sniffed at the thought that _Naruto was right_, and placed my small hand into his larger one. He pulled me up and led me to a stand of games, and spotting Kisame, I pulled Itachi along with me, running toward my towering friend who was arm wrestling a burly looking young man.

"Kisame! Fishy-kun! I didn't think you'd be here!" I exclaimed, reaching the table he sat at.

"Hey, Pinky," he grunted, slamming the man's arm down, breaking the table. The prize woman behind him handed him a small gray shark and he shook his head, "I want the blue one behind you."

He took the stuffed shark and turned to me, "Here you go Pinky, a little something, something to remind you of me!" Kisame pulled my free hand out and closed my fingers over the soft blue shark he'd won.

"Thanks Kisame," I said sincerely, maybe Naruto was right, maybe some people actually cared about me. "Hey, lean down, you're too tall."

Puzzled, he did as told, leaning down until his face was level with mine, I kissed his cheek and grinned widely when his beady black eyes widened and he did a double take, falling backwards. I laughed, and Itachi snorted, in annoyance, pulling me away.

"That was so sweet of him, ne Itachi?" I said, pulling my hand out of his to examine the shark closer. It was about a foot long, a silly grin on its face, like Kisame's, the light blue matched his skin perfectly, and it was soft beyond words. No wonder he chose this, it really _did_ remind me of Kisame.

"Yeah, sure, it looks like him," Itachi said sourly.

I stared at him, what crawled up his butt today? I shrugged it off and smiled at him, warmly. He seemed to cool down a little at that, and pulled me to a game that he effortlessly won and the prize man, an elderly one at that gave him a small wolf that was black and white, "Arigato," Itachi said, he pushed it into my hand, "for you."

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to say anything else through my surprise. Was this why he was so crabby? Because Kisame gave me a stuffed shark? That…was…surprisingly sweet, but by the end of the day; I could say that it was a surprise anymore.

I ended up with a ton of stuffed animals that made fan girls envious. A stuffed shark from Kisame, a wolf from Itachi, a monkey from Deidara, a fox from Naruto, a raven from Sasuke, a dove from Neji, a teddy bear from Shikamaru, and so much more…

"I have so many," I mused out loud.

Itachi snorted, gesturing to all the stuffed animals he held for me. I giggled, as I looked at what _I_ was holding. The shark, the wolf, the fox, the monkey, and the raven. They were all fairly small, Itachi held all of the larger ones, because…I was too lazy, and anyways, _he_ was the gentleman, I thought with another fit of giggles.

"Do you want to go back to the compound? I'm sure the food is ready and everyone's there, it's getting dark," I said.

Itachi nodded in agreement, shifting the stuffed animals, still managing to hold my hand. I hummed happily, skipping awkwardly with his hand clasped around mine.

"I'm sooo hungry! Oh, this will be so fun, won't it Itachi?" I asked, brightly.

"Sure," he said uncertainly as he unlocked the door to the main compound and let me in. He dropped the stuffed animals on the bed in his room in the compound next to the main.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the food laid out on the counter, then bit back a laugh when I saw Sasuke stirring the mash potatoes, irritation clear on his face. I walked up behind him, quietly, and wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling, "Hi Sasuke, having trouble?"

"No," he said stubbornly, "they're done anyways…"

I walked around and inspected the potatoes. I put my finger into it and licked it clean, "Yeah, I think its okay."

"Good, cause I'm _not making it again_," Sasuke said, walking out of the kitchen, "Naruto!"

I laughed scooping the mashed potatoes out into a bowl and setting it on the table. "So, when do we start dinner?"

"When Kakashi gets here," Naruto said, tasting the potatoes. I slapped his hands away.

"Wash your hands," I ordered, "That goes for all of you."

The guys grumbled as they ran to bathrooms around the house, I used the one in the kitchen, and if they were smart enough they would've too.

_Ding, dong!_

_Ding, dong!_

"Hi Sensei, you're actually not late," I teased, closing the door as Kakashi came in.

"Hn," he grunted, uncomfortable.

"Um, we were just getting ready to eat, and put that pervy book away!" I said, taking it from him and stuffing it away in my pocket.

He glared at me, "You're going to give it back right?"

"Maybe," I taunted.

He grunted again and ruffled my hair with a crinkly eyed smile. "You sure are grown up now, Sakura-chan, not that tall though…"

"Thanks," I said, maybe over doing it with the sarcasm. "Okay, guys! Dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lemon

Thanksgiving



After dinner, we had a drinking contest. My favorite. Everyone but me, Itachi, and Kisame were unconscious somewhere in the house. Itachi was sober because he didn't drink whatsoever, he just watched with an amused look on his face. Kisame and I just held our liquor really well. After a while, he found out that I was cheating, using chakra to help with drinking, but even without chakra, I was still holding up very well.

"Give up, Fishy," I slurred with a lazy smile.

"Yeah right," he shot back.

The boys were all asleep in the guest rooms Sasuke had showed them to before they started drinking. Who knew Kakashi was such a lightweight? I thought, with a giggle.

"I don't see…wha-what's so funny…" Kisame slurred before passing out noisily on the counter top.

I hiccupped and giggled, sliding off my stool and falling right onto Itachi's chest. "I won…"

"Yeah," Itachi muttered, helping me up, "I hope you're happy."

"That was fun though, you're such a party pooper, you know that Itachi?" I was so drunk, it wasn't even funny. I leaned against his shoulder as he pulled me to his room. "Loosen up for a change."

I pulled him down with me on the bed and kissed him sloppily. I can't count how long I yearned to do that. He felt rigid under my lips and I began kissing his neck.

"You asked for it," he whispered huskily, rolling us over so that he was on top. He leaned down to crash his lips against mine in a searing kiss. His hands roamed all over my body and where ever he touched left a path of fire. He tugged at my lower lip, sucking it in between his brilliant straight teeth.

I moaned softly, encouraging him unconsciously. Itachi's tongue peeled through my lips and began exploring the crevice with fascination. I groaned in pleasure, doing the same. Air was the only thing that separated us, and I sat up on my elbows, giving him a crooked smile.

"Better," I mused, tugging at his white dress shirt and pulling his tie off. Managing to peel his shirt off, I tossed in on the floor beside the bed we lay on, and let my small hands roam softly on the plain of his muscles. I kissed his navel softly and pulled his nipples with my teeth, teasingly. I giggled softly at my own antics.

Groaning softly, Itachi pushed me back down; kissing my neck and all the skin that was exposed. His eye brows furrowing, he peeled my sweatshirt off. "Why do you wear so many clothes?"

"I don't like the cold, or the rain," I admitted quietly.

He nodded, pulling my tank tops off and then groaning impatiently at the wrappings on my torso. Whipping out a kunai, he cut through it, tearing it apart and throwing the scraps of bandages down on the floor, along with my bra.

"Hey!" I said, protesting.

"It was in the way," Itachi stated, simply, before dipping his head down to suck on my breast. I cried out in surprise as his teeth grazed the sensitive bud. Smirking softly against my breast, he squeezed the twin mound and pulled at my nipple softly. I moaned softly, throwing my head back. His ministrations were driving me crazy. His teeth grazing, scraping, pulling at my nipples and switching to repeat the actions, teasing me to no end.

"Itachi," I moaned, breathlessly.

Chuckling, he came back up to capture my lips in a burning kiss. "You're beautiful you know that?" he whispered. Kissing the juncture between my shoulder and neck, he bit down and sucked on the tiny wound.

"Mmm…"

Tugging at his pants, I undid the belt without even looking and I was about to pull it down, but his hands stopped me. "Let's not be too hasty," he mused, smirking. He pulled his pants down himself and I gasped as I spotted his groin, sticking out of the top of his boxers, proudly.

Oh, dear lord, he was _large_. Out of all the years I had been a medic, I hadn't seen one _that_ big. He was exceptional, but wasn't he in everything? I smiled at him nervously and he grinned, like showing his teeth would intimidate me even more. Slipping his boxers off and letting his member spring free, he came down to kiss me again, his member pressed against my inner thigh, like a furnace.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," I admitted, blushing, "I mean, god, how're you going to fit?"

He chuckled, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Maybe," I said, glaring.

"That's okay," Itachi mumbled, pulling my jeans down and throwing it to the ground, carelessly. He slid down and parted my legs as far as they would go, inhaling the scent of my arousal. I blushed crimson and tried to pull my legs together.

He lay in between my legs to keep my legs from closing. "Self conscious?" he chuckled, licking at my entrance.

"Itachi, stop! It's dirty down there!" I cried, medical training entering my brain.

He ignored my pleas and made me sit up, leaning me against the bed frame. His mouth is on me faster than I can handle at first and I arch my back at the sudden rapid sensations between my pulsing legs. He's lapping at me hungrily, chuckling and growling as he runs his tongue roughly up over my entrance to my clit, back down again to repeat the process like a starving animal.

I reach down to grab his hair, pulling the rubber band out to wind my fingers in his soft, silky hair. "Mm, Itachi, that feels nice…"

He growls in approval from my moans and lavishes my clit with such intensity I thought I would burst! Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang shoot through my lower abdomen, as Itachi pulled at my clit gently, his fore finger easing its way into my entrance, and I screamed, my release making its way through my body.

As I settled from my high, panting and gasping, Itachi stripped himself of his boxers.

"Wow," I gasped, smiling up at him lazily.

"Indeed, you taste nice…" he said, in an equal tone, smirking, "Do I get the same treatment?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Then in further inspect, I saw his impressive erection standing proud against his pelvis, and gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Itachi replied, in a husky tone, pulling me from my spot to kneel me on the ground, facing his enormous manhood, as he sat down on the bed, in front of me.

I gulped loudly, staring at him with what seemed like impossibly large eyes. Gently grasping strands of my hair, he led me down to his erection. Shyly kissing the tip of his mushroom like head, I licked the drop of precum off his cock. Encouraged by his soft groan I took the first inch into my mouth, slowly sucking and pulling in inch by inch his groin, then stopping when there was no more room to push the rest of his groin into.

I stared at him with confused eyes, if this didn't fit into my mouth, how would it fit into my entrance?

"Relax your throat, then slide the rest in," Itachi ordered, his voice strangled, groaning when I followed the instructions.

Finding a rhythm, I bobbed my head up and down onto his member, sucking occasionally. Peering up at him, I glanced at his expression, timidly. His eyes were shut, his head thrown back in pleasure, one of his hands gripping my hair in a death grip, the other holding the sheets tightly.

He groaned abruptly, and I felt a warm liquid seeping quickly from his shaft and into my mouth. Pausing, I made a motion to pull myself from that spot, but his hands held me there, causing me to swallow to milky liquid.

As he came down from his high, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, smiling at my work, a light sheet of sweat cover us both.

Calming his breathing, he turned to stare at me intently, before quickly grabbing me by my shoulders and throwing me on the bed, kissing my lips, neck, anything he could reach. Wasn't he tired yet?

Stopping to stare at me, I saw in his eyes he was about to begin. Positioning his shaft over my womanhood, he eased the top into me, slowly, as to not hurt me. I squeezed my eyes shut, in pain, as tears slipped down my eyes slowly.

"Shh, it'll be over in a second," Itachi assured me, his voice rough with anticipation, kissing away my tears, and easing the rest of his groin into me. Letting me get used to the feeling, he asked, "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"…full," I said, with a small smile as Itachi began to move.

He pulled himself out halfway and pushed himself in hard, fast to the hilt, making me gasp in surprise, and groan in pleasure. Almost like the sound broke his control, he began to pull himself out, pistoning right back in, like a starved animal. I met him thrust for thrust, moaning in harmony with him, before reaching my climax again. I lay limp on the bed, but Itachi continued to pump into my entrance.

"Mm, Sakura," he groaned, emptying his seed into my womb. For the next few minutes, we just lay there, well; technically, I lay sprawled on his chest, lazily.

"That was nice," I mumbled, sleepily.

Chuckling, he rolled us over so that he could pull the covers over us. I yawned loudly, blinking. My eyes shut, and I pulled myself up blindly to try and kiss him, but hit the corner of his mouth. I giggled, and Itachi chuckled, kissing me gently.

"Sleep, Love," Itachi whispered, hugging my waist with one arm, protectively, almost possessively.

I yawned again and curled up against his chest, sleeping almost instantaneously, "I think……I love you, Ita…kun."



I woke up the next morning with a shock, he wasn't here with me. Picking up his shirt and my underwear, I threw them on, awkwardly, rushing outside. Did he leave? He didn't regret anything right? I almost choked up on tears when that thought appeared in my sleeping clouded head.

"Hey, what's up, Pinky!?" Kisame yelled, from the dining table. He glanced at my clothing and grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. "Like your clothes, Pinky. Wait…is that Itachi's?"

I blushed red and I nodded, "Where's Itachi?"

"Why? You've got plenty company here, yeah," Deidara said a huge playful smirk on his face, sitting down on the couch, pulling me down onto his lap.

I gasped, "Dei! I need to find him!"

"He's probably outside," Kisame called, chuckling.

"Thanks Fishy-kun," I yelled, running outside, "Itachi? Ita-kun?"

"I'm over here Sakura," his soft husky voice called, caring through the field of the Uchiha mansion and to a hill he sat at. I walked over there, shivering in the morning breeze and took a seat next to him. Inhaling his scent, I smiled, he smelled so good all the time. A nice wood musk smell.

"Morning," I whispered, leaning on his shoulder. Feeling him stiffen under my touch I pulled up, frowning a little, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Itachi answered, facing me, suddenly, "and that's the problem."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You don't regret. You don't regret what we did last night. But I don't understand it. I've been here for only a few years, and yet through it all, I've never found one instance that you showed your affection to me." He grasped my shoulders, "Sakura can you understand what you do to me?"

I answered with a question of my own, "I don't remember an instance _you_ showed your affection to me."

His eyes narrowed, "Perhaps we're just too good at hiding our feelings."

"Perhaps," I repeated, "but, I _should_ be. Sasuke broke my heart too many times."

At the sound of my cracking voice, he pulled me into an embrace, "He's here now, and you don't hold a grudge against him. You should hold one against _me_; I'm the source of his vengeance."

I shuddered in his grasp and let out the sobs and tears I was holding in, "Is this a mistake Itachi?"

He frowned, "No, of course not."

"Then why?" I asked, in a soft whisper.

"Can't you see that we're both confused?" Itachi said, rubbing my back in comfort.

I couldn't speak; I just nodded against his shoulder, unable to speak. My hands were fisted behind his bare back. "Do you think so too?"

"Think what?"

"Do you…do you love me too?" I asked in a soft whisper, barely audible, but I knew he heard me.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise, love?" Itachi murmured back in answer, "Why do you think I don't regret what we did last night?"

I smiled back, joy must have been radiating off me, I pulled him down, and kissed him chastely. "I love you, Itachi."

"As do I," he said back, "Happy Thanksgiving, love."


End file.
